The Shinobi Warrior
by Dota1416
Summary: Naruto defeated Kaguya after the death of Sasuke and ended the war. However, he also sealed himself with her. Sacrificing himself to save all of his friends. But he was released from the seal somehow after millions of years and landed on a space ship. Will he develop a romantic love for someone on the ship? Let's find out what adventure is waiting for Naruto!
1. Arrival

**Am I making too much unfinished stories? Nah, I don't know anymore. I am just unleashing my imagination. I am still thinking about pairing. This is not a crossover. I only got this idea after reading a story. In my other story, it's hard to make him use his full power. But I can make him use his full power in this one. Anyway I hope you guys like it.  
**

**I don't own Naruto. ;)**

**Published: 9/2/2019  
**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: 17/2/2019**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

In the battlefield of the fourth Shinobi War, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura were battling against Kaguya, trying their best to seal her again. They were battling in a core dimension of Kaguya which link to all of her 5 other dimensions. They were just about to seal her when she rose to air. Sakura appeared above her and punched her head, sending her down towards Naruto and Sasuke. They finally got her. Their palms almost reach her. But a small portal appeared beside her and a rod came out of it. It stabbed Sasuke in the stomach and he fell down to the ground, shocking Naruto Sakura and Kakashki.

"SASUKE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura as they ran towards him. Naruto quickly picked him up and ran away from Kaguya. Sakura followed him. Kakashi then appeared between the three and Kaguya, stopping Kaguya from chasing them.

His Susano then bursted out, knocking her back a little.

"Hold on Sasuke, I will heal you." said Sakura as Naruto put him down. She put her hands to heal him.

"No Sakura, don't waste it. It's no use." said Sasuke.

"But I have to try to save you." said Sakura.

Sasuke's body started to decay. "It's pointless."

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. "No, this can't be ..." said Sakura.

"Don't cry Sakura, it's okay. I wanted to die during the war." said Sasuke.

"What!? You can't die here!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, stop being an idiot. I am already starting to decay."

"But ..."

"No buts, Naruto. I don't have much time."

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura. "Sakura, I am sorry I've tried to kill you many times, can you ... forgive me?"

She leaned closer to him.

"Of course, I forgive you." said Sakura.

"Well then, Naruto give me your left hand." said Sasuke.

Naruto did what he told. "Close your eyes." said Sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes. He then felt Sasuke's hand touching his. Their hands started to glow. A few seconds later, the lights died out. Naruto reopened his eyes and saw that his left palm now has the Yin seal on his left palm. His right eye turned red while his left turned purple with 6 tomoe.

"It's up to you now Naruto, if you defeat Kaguya, you will become the greatest ninja the world has ever seen and you cold be known as ninja god. It's a lot better than being hokage, huh?"

"Maybe ... but I don't want to lose any of my friends."

"Believe me, I will be the last one you will lose. You won't lose anymore."

Naruto remained sad.

"Take my sword. It's your now." he said.

"Thanks Sasuke..."

"One more thing Naruto ... Happy 17th ... Birth ... day." Sasuke completely turned into ashes.

He closed his eyes but tears leaked down from his eyes. "Thanks you Sasuke..." He picked up the sword and got up from the ground.

His eyes shot open and his chakra cloak appeared. "I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!"

He rushed towards Kaguya. But he disappeared in midway. And reappeared in front of her. _'H__e became faster.' thought Kaguya._ He quickly kicked her to the ground. "Kakashi-Sensei, fall back. I am gonna take her with me." he said to his sensei.

_'Is he really gonna sacrifice himself?' thought Kakashi._

Kaguya got up from the ground. She threw her another rod at Naruto but he flipped in air to avoid it.

He then appeared in front of Kaguya again. And he swung his sword at her. It cut off her other hand.

"Ahhhh" she cried in pain. He then charged chidori to his sword.

Sakura and Kakashi were watching Naruto battle Kaguya in shock and amazement.

"Wow, Kaguya isn't standing a chance against Naruto. And how did he learn to use Chidori?" asked Sakura.

"I think it's because he gave him his Sharingan and Rinnegan." explained Kakashi.

"I am going to SEAL you!" shouted Naruto as he put both of his palms on her. The ground started to crack and stick around them.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura. I will just die here... Together with Sasuke. Become Hokage for me, Sensei. And Sakura, tell everyone that I said Goodbye."

Soon it formed a large ball made of earth. Kakashi and Sakura also disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After they had left, a small crack appeared from the large ball. And a small part of stone shot out from the ball made of stone.

**2 Million Years Later**

**Unknown Location in Space**

There was a huge space ship flying through the space. The space ship was as big as a city. On this ship, its captain was Marina Banni. She was sleeping in her bed. Then she then heard someone called her over the intercom. "Captain, we need you on the bridge."

She heard it but she didn't want to respond. She wanted to be complete unconscious. She groaned and got up from her bed. "I'm on my way." answered the captain.

She quickly put her uniform and made her way towards the bridge. As she walked towards the bridge, she heard two crew members talking. "I heard Detroid has taken over another planet."

"Another one?" asked one of the two.

"Yeah, I wonder why they need too many planets anyway."

She clenched her fist in anger. It was an organization like Alliance. Alliance protect all the species in Galaxies. But Detroid does not protect. They destroy and take over. But she tried her best to ignore it. She still had work to do. She then continued her walk. When she reached there, she asked "What's so important that I am needed here?", getting everyone's attention.

"There's something on the radar, Captain. It's been coming this way steadily for the past hour and it doesn't show any sign of slowing down." explained one of the crew. A hologram then appeared in front of her. There was a meteor sailing through the space in their direction. The odd thing about it was that it was leaking out some kind of red energy.

"How far is it?" she asked.

"About 10 minutes away." answered the crew member.

"What exactly is your problem, Nora? You woke me because of a meteor coming this way?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then why am I up here?" she was getting angrier and angrier.

"We did a scan. And we got an energy reading that was powerful enough to power hundreds of this ship."

The captain's eyes widened.

"Are you sure about that? Is that really powerful?"

"That's correct, ma'am. That's not all."

"What else?"

"... We picked up a life signature inside the meteor. It was a little faint."

"So something alive is in there?"

"It seems like that, ma'am. There is also one more thing."

"What's it?"

"It's chakra, ma'am."

"Chakra?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's a type of physical and spiritual energy that people called 'Shinobi' used."

"'Shinobi'?" she asked again.

"Yes, ma'am. They existed millions of years ago."

Suddenly the alarms started to rang. "What's it now?" demanded captain.

"Ma'am, the meteor is increasing in speed and it's about to hit us."

_'Shit' _"Where is it going to hit?"

"The Engines!"

"Shit! Call the engineers." She then rushed outside the room to go to the engines.

"Hai!"

The meteor crushed through the engines and landed on the floor. Soon the captain and the group of engineers arrived towards the meteor. Its still radiating the red energy. The engineers ran towards the engine to fix it.

"Wait!" shouted the captain. But it was too late. The red energy touched one of the engineers. And coated around him.

The man fell to the ground. _'Shit, what the hell is happening?' thought the captain._

The man became wild like a fox. His eyes changed red with slits.

Suddenly the meteor started to cracked and revealed a boy in orange suit. The boy looked no older than 20. The red energy then retracted into the man's stomach.

The engineers became normal again and fell down to the ground.

The other engineers helped the fallen engineer.

Other crew members also arrived at the scene. They surrounded the area.

"You, fix the engines right now. We are not crushing here." ordered captain. She then walked towards the boy. She saw that the boy was still breathing. He has three whiskers each on his cheeks. And he also was full of bruises. She saw that the bruises started to heal.

"Take him to the hospital. Report me immediately when he wake up. We need to know who he is..."

* * *

_Alliance: It was an organization founded by prime humans 200 years ago. The goal of the organization is to help every species in the galaxies. Other organizations were also founded with them. But some of them turned evil, example Detroid. Alliance created three huge space ships led by three captains (one of them is Marina Banni, leads Alpha space ship) The space ships were supplied with energy called Nuclear Energy which was found by humans. Alliance's headquarter was located in Earth Prime in Prime Galaxy._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How is it guys? Like it? This is just a first chapter so I think you guys still can't decide. Anyway, I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow. Oh and ******I will explain about the ones who were still trap in the Infinite Tsukuyomi in next chapter. **See ya in the next chapter.  
**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Settling In

**Sorry this took so long. I was rewriting this chapter again because I didn't like the fight scene at first. Oh one more thing. I changed a little in 'Captain walked towards the bridge' scene. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Naruto. ;)**

**Published: 11/2/2019  
**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: 17/2/2019**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Settling In  
**

The men carried the boy and ran towards the hospital. Their captain was just standing there and thinking of what to do. She saw that the boy's cuts were being healed quickly. The engineers then ran back towards her.

"Ma'am, the engine has been repaired. It's as good as new." said one of the engineers.

"Good, now someone tell Commander Aika to come to the hospital." the captain said as she walked towards the hospital.

**With Commander Aika**

She was training in her training ground, wearing her short jeans and a white shirt. She had a purple haired which covered her left eye. She also had purple eyes which suits perfectly with her hair color. She was only 21 but her skills in battle and her leadership made her a commander. She rushed towards the training dummy and cut it into many pieces. The dummy fell to the floor lifeless (Although it was lifeless in the first place).

She then heard someone said through intercom "Commander Aika, Captain wants to see you at a hospital ASAP."

"Copy that." she replied.

She walked towards her uniform and quickly wore it. _'I wonder why Captain want to see me at a hospital?' she thought, walking outside of the room, towards the hospital._

**Back with Captain**

She was standing beside a bed, which the mysterious boy was lying. She was carefully looking at him. He reminded her of something but she couldn't remember it. Soon a doctor ran towards her.

"Captain, here is the result."

"Give it to me." she ordered. The doctor did as she told.

She then read it. It said that he hold some kind of red energy other than chakra. It also said that his approximate age is 21. But the carbon dating of the meteor said that it's age is more than 2 million years.

_'Maybe he only aged a little because of that red energy.' she thought to herself._

She then heard someone opened the door and turned her head towards the direction.

"Captain, you wanted to see me?" asked the newcomer.

"Yes, commander Aika. This boy here has some _similarities_ with your squad."

"Similarities?"

"Yes, it appears that he can also use chakra like your squad."

_'So that's why captain wanted to see me.'_

"You and your squad are the only one who know how to use chakra."

The commander remained silent and kept listening to her captain.

"But he seems to have some kind of red chakra inside him."

_'Red?' _

"You also have two types of chakra, blue and black. So you might know something about this."

"I am sorry captain. I have never seen red chakra before. I only learned how to use chakra from my father before he died."

"So you also don't know, huh?"

They then heard someone coughed. They turned around and saw that it was no other than the mysterious blond. He slowly got up from the bed and sat on it. His eyes slowly opened. But everything seemed blurry.

Slowly he regained his vision, again. He saw two girls looking at him.

"Huh? Who are you, girls?" asked the confused girl.

"I am Captain of this ship, Marina Banni." introduced the brown haired woman.

"I am Commander Aika." replied the purple haired girl.

The two kept looking at the boy for his turn. The boy just stared them back confused. When realization hit him, "Oh right, I am sorry. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I am from the Hidden Leaf." he said as his thumb pointed the Hitai-ate on his forehead.

The woman known as Marina then said "Uzumaki-san, may I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah, but I want to know where am I first."

"We are currently on the Galaxy 16 which is 2 million light years far away from the prime Galaxy where our base is." the captain answered.

"Ooookay... I don't even understand a single thing."

"I don't know how to tell simpler than that." replied the captain.

"You are in space." interrupted the commander. "Pardon me, Captain."

"Oh space, I get it now." said the boy cheerfully.

"Thanks for the help, Commander." said the Captain. She then turned towards Naruto again.

"Now then, I suppose it's my tu-."

"Wait a minute! Is that mean I can't return back to my friends!?" interrupted Naruto.

"I am afraid. That might also be true. Because you have been asleep in a meteor for over millions of years."

He looked down with a sad expression. He really wanted to see his friends again. But the thought that he has been asleep for millions of years made him impossible to see his friends again. They all are dead by now. It's a really long time.

"Now can I ask my questions?" asked the Captain. She is started to get annoyed.

"Oh sorry, yeah, What do you want to know?"

"Firstly, are you a shinobi?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright, so what is your rank?"

He gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head and answered "Genin."

"It's not good to lie to me. I know about the shinobi ranking. You possess a very powerful energy inside you. There is no way you are a Genin."

"But that's the truth. I never had time to take part in Chunin Exams." replied Naruto.

She just sighed. "Okay. Tell now me about that red chakra of yours. When one of my engineers was touched by that, he became wild like an animal."

_'I think I shouldn't tell about Kurama right now.' he thought to himself._

"Well, ... um ... let's just say it's a part of me. That chakra is with me since I was born."

"Okay... so it's some kind of bloodline?" asked the captain with a suspicious eyes.

"Yeah, ... you could say that."

"Okay." _'What are you trying to hide?' thought the captain._

"So now that you are awake. What do you want to do? Our job is to help everyone in galaxy and to protect them. We can take you back to your planet. But, unfortunately, it's already destroyed." said the captain.

"Say what? H-How can it be destroyed?" asked Naruto.

"We don't know too. We arrived your planet about a year ago. We took a few survivors with us. From what we discovered, there are only two species who can use chakra."

"Two?"

"Yes, it's your species and Commander Aika's species. Her species are really similar to humans. That's why they can use chakra. They even lived together with humans. But her world was destroyed just like yours. She is the last one."

"Oh, you might be... lonely." Naruto said to the girl who looked a little sad. But the girl didn't response.

"So, now what will you do, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto went into his thinking pose._ 'Maybe I can start a new life here.'_ The sun and moon symbol in his palms disappeared. He then said "Hmm... Can I join here and help you guys? I am pretty sure I can help you guys."

"You can join our squads. But I will have to report about you to the Alliance."

"I will join."

"Alright, so you will be working under Commander Aika. She is the leader of the shinobi squad."

"Wait, shinobi squad?"

"Yes, We took a few survivors with us, remember? They have been training under her to increase our military power."

"Oh, right. I really want to see who those survivors are. Could you please show me where they are?" He said as he picked up his sword and got out of his bed. "Wait, you can't leave now. You are not fully healed yet." said Aika.

"Nah, I will be fine." replied Naruto he then walked out of the room.

"Captain?"

"Leave him be. He really is fine. Take him around the ship. And I suggest you do something about his clothes too." said her captain.

"Yes, captain." The commander walked towards the door to find the blond. But her captain called her name again. "Commander Aika."

The girl turned around. "Keep an eye on him. I think he is hiding something." said the captain.

"Hai." She then left the room.

**With Naruto**

He was still walking inside the hospital, finding a way to exit from it. But he still couldn't find it.

He then heard someone called his name. "Naruto-san?"

He turned around and saw it was his squad leader. "Oh, leader-san?"

"Don't call me like that, just call me by my name."

"Alright Aika-chan. Why are you following me?" asked Naruto.

"Following you? I thought you wanted to see my squad members."

"Of course, that's why I am going to them." said Naruto.

"Do you even know where they are." she asked with a deadpan look.

"Hehe... you are right. I really don't know." he said as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

She just sighed. And walked passed him. "First you have to change those clothes of yours. They are totally worn out."

Naruto looked himself. And found out that some parts of his clothes were torn. There were many holes in his shirt too.

"Oh,... I didn't notice that."

"Just follow me."

The two of them started to walk out of the Hospital. Soon they found themselves in the center of the shops.

"Wow! This place is so cool."

"Come on, we have to introduce you to the team after this." she then walked towards a shop.

"Right, right." he said as he followed her.

Soon the two of them reached a shop. It was a big shop. Naruto can see many types of weapons and clothes hanging on the walls of the shop. The girl walked towards the owner.

The owner saw her and greeted, "Oh Commander, is there any thing I can help?"

"Yeah, he needs a new set of clothes. So can you help him find what he need?" she pointed towards the blond boy who was looking around the shop.

"Sure no problem." said the owner as she walked towards the boy.

After about an hour later, the two of them walked out of the shop. Naruto was now wearing a white shirt with an orange collar and an Uzumaki swirl on his back. He was also wearing a pair of black pants and a belt where he put his sword.

They came across a room which was titled with a name called "Fairy Tail"

"Hey Aika-chan, what's it?" he asked as he pointed at the room.

"That's one of the squads. It's name is Fairy Tail. They also use some kind of power like us. But the thing they use is called Magic." answered the girl.

"Magic? Is that even real?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, they use during it during their battles. Their leader is an old man, named Makarov Dreyar. Their homeland was destroyed, too. That's why they decided to stay with us and help us."

"Oh, ... " The two of them kept walking towards her squad's room.

Soon they reached there. When the two of them entered the room, all the squad members quickly stood up. Naruto looked around and saw that the first one is a boy with pineapple hair style. He really looked like Shikamaru. The next one is a boy who looked like his friend, Sai. He also had pale skin. When they entered the room, he was drawing a picture.

The third one is a girl. She had green eyes and pink hair. She resembled Sakura in a lot of way. The fourth one is also a girl. She really looked like Ino. She also had a blond hair like her. The fifth one was wearing a green suit just like his friend, Rock Lee. He was also wearing yellow leg warmer. He also had bushy brows just like his friend.

The last one is a boy. His eyes were darker than his peers and his hair was black. He looked a lot like his friend, Sasuke. The fact which is bothering Naruto was the Uchiha crest on the arm of his shirt._ 'Why is he wearing a Uchiha crest? Is that even possible there is another Uchiha? I thought Sasuke was the last.'_ They all looked no older than 20.

"Today, we are going to have a new squad member." declared Aika.

"New member? You mean that guy over there." said the boy who looked like Sasuke as he pointed Naruto.

"Yes, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is also a shinobi like us. He will be joining us today."

"Yosh! Uzumaki-san, Welcome to the squad." said the boy who looked like Rock Lee.

Naruto just nodded. _'He really might be Rock Lee's descendant.' he thought to himself._

"Shinobi? He doesn't look like one. What is his rank?" the boy who looked like Sasuke asked his squad leader.

The squad leader was about to reply but Naruto replied it for her. "Genin."

"Pff... I thought so. He is just a loser." said the boy.

"He is the only jonin of this squad. The others are just chunin." Aika whispered to Naruto.

"Oh, I thought so..." said Naruto to Aika.

But the boy heard him. "You thought what?"

"that you are just a shit..." replied Naruto.

"Say that again."

"You heard me well."

"You wanna pick a fight."

"Just say it." Naruto put his right arm on his sword hilt.

"You piece of shit." the boy said as he rushed towards Naruto. But Aika stopped him. "Wait, if you really want to fight this much, do it in the training ground." she said.

"Alright, commander. I am gonna kick his ass."

"Just don't cry when you get ass kicked by a Genin."

_'Troublesome...' thought the pineapple haired boy._

The whole squad walked towards a room. Naruto assumed that it was a training ground. It is a plain room with nothing but many kinds of weapons. The three of them went to the center.

But other members, just watch them from a side.

"Start!" said Aika as she jumped back.

Naruto just stood there, watching his opponent. The other boy just closed his eyes. Naruto kept watching what his opponent is trying to do.

The boy reopened his eyes. They were no longer black. They turned red with 3 tomoes each.

_'Sharingan? So he really is an Uchiha.' thought Naruto. _He then went into his fighting stance.

"You scared?" asked the other boy. "If you are too scared to come to me, I will just come instead." _'With these eyes of mine, I can see his movements.' he thought as he ran towards Naruto.  
_

Naruto just smirked. And blocked his fist. "You may read my moves, but will your body fast enough to keep it up." He suddenly disappeared in front of him and reappeared from behind. The boy knew what Naruto was going to do due to his eyes, but his body was too slow to react. Naruto kicked him from the behind and he was sent back a little.

The boy endured his pain and ran towards Naruto and started to strike him continuously. But Naruto kept dodging those. The boy then saw an opening and punched Naruto directly in the face. But as soon as his fist made contact with Naruto's face, Naruto turned into a poof of smoke.

The boy's eyes widened. He quickly turned around but it was too late. One roundhouse kick from Naruto was already incoming towards his stomach.

The boy hold his stomach and jumped back.

_'He can use Shadow Clones? But when did he make it?' thought the squad leader._

"Man ... I am starting to get bored. Are you even a jonin?" taunted Naruto.

The boy gritted his teeth and did a few hand seals. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" A large fireball was thrown towards Naruto.

Naruto ran threw a lot of hand seals in a quick speed. "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!**" Vapour in the air started to form water around Naruto and soon it formed the shape of a dragon.

_'He can even use Water Style Jutsu without even water around?' thought Aika in awe. _The other squad members were also watching them in awe as the two jutsu collided. Steam formed from the place where the two jutsu smashed each other.

Steam got thicker and thicker and soon the two of them disappeared in the steam.

"Where are they? I can't see them." said a boy who looked like Sai.

Soon his question was answered. They could see a large water dragon came out of the steam and rushed towards a black haired boy. It smashed through him and the boy was crushed back to the wall, soaking wet. The water dragon dispersed and flooded the room.

Soon the water leaked out from the pipes. All the other members were soaked too.

"Um... sorry about that. I kinda get carried away." said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head, with a sheepish smile.

The other squad members were watching him in awe. They have never seen such a strong shinobi before.

For the other boy, he got up from the ground using all the energy he had left. He legs were shaking. He couldn't even stand well. His eyes were no longer red anymore. They turned black again.

He then fell down to the ground, unconscious.

The squad leader then ordered "Take him back to his room."

"Hai." said one of the others and they all ran towards their friend to check his condition.

Naruto just walked towards the squad leader. She was just staring at him. "Don't tell me I can't join because I hurt one of yours."

"No no. That's okay. You can join us. But you should get along with him. You two might be working together in future."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Really? A lesson?"

"What? Did I make it so bad?"

"Never mind. Come on, I will show you where your room is."

The two of them walked out of the training ground.

**At Night With Naruto**

He was lying on his bed in his room. His room was next to a boy called Metal's room. He is a boy with green suit. He was really similar with his friend Rock Lee. Metal couldn't use ninjutsu and genjutsu either. So he specialized in taijutsu.

The boy with pineapple hairstyle was Shikadu. He was a lazy Nara just like his friend Shikamaru. The girl who looked like Sakura was Sakuro Haruno. She was the team's medic. She had the best chakra control than her other teammates.

The blond girl's name was Ino. It was surprisingly the same name with his friend. He was also surprised that both of their name were the same. The pale boy's name was Inojin. The two of them were siblings. Inojin was a year older than his sister. He likes drawing and uses Super Beast Scroll Jutsu. But the difference between his and Sai's is color. His drawings has colors. But Sai's are only black and white.

The one who he fought was an Uchiha, Saika Uchiha. He was still thinking. Why is an Uchiha still exist? He thought Sasuke was the last one. Maybe there must be a few survivors after the Massacre who Itachi didn't kill. Or maybe he didn't even know there were survivors.

He became sad when the thought of his old friends' came. He wanted to see them again. But he couldn't change it. They died millions of years ago. With a final thought about his friend, Sasuke, he fell asleep.

**Witih Commander Aika**

She was walking towards the captain's room. The Captain called her to came to her room. She was wondering why would her captain call her late at night? She then knocked the door. "Come in." came a response.

She walked inside the room.

"Captain. You wish to see me?"

"Yes, I would like to ask you a few questions."

The girl remained silence and waited for her captain to ask.

"How is Naruto-san?"

"He is perfectly fine."

"Good. And ...?"

"He sparred with Saika Uchiha, the jonin of our squad."

"Who won?"

"Naruto, ma'am. He performed a water style jutsu and beat him."

"Water Style? I thought there is not enough water to perform one in the training ground."

"Yes ma'am. He used water from the vapour."

"Really? I have never seen someone use water from vapour."

"Yes ma'am. Me neither."

"Alright, what do you think about your squad?"

"My squad..?"

"Yes, will they be able to perform a mission tomorrow?"

"Yes, I believe they can."

"Alright, tomorrow your squad will be doing their first mission..."

* * *

__Prime humans: The prime humans are known to be the first living creatures in all galaxies. They first appeared in Earth Prime which is located in Prime Galaxy 10 million years ago. They can be told as the oldest species in all galaxies. They are not strong, fast or big like other creatures. It's said that they are the weakest of all species in those terms. But their intelligence is the highest in all species. They conquered animals stronger than them, faster than them, bigger than them using their intelligence. They started to create things and learn more about other species in galaxies. Soon they were able to create space ships and travel across galaxies. __

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How is it guys? Like it? I didn't want to use Shikadai so I just created one, Shikadu. And also I don't like that name 'Saika'. If you guys have some good names, suggest me. Maybe I will use those (if I like). Anyway, I am gonna write next chapter. See ya in the next one!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. The First Mission

**Here comes the chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto. ;)**

**Published: 14/2/2019  
**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: 17/2/2019**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Mission**

**The Next Day**

It was already 8:00 and all the other members except Naruto were awake in the training ground. Training to become better each day. They saw how easily Naruto beat Saika with a single Water Style Jutsu. Metal was the one who really trained more. He triple his daily activities, like 300 times running across the whole ship, punching 3000 times, kicking 3000 times, 3000 push-ups.

Saika was also awake. He was also training more harder, _'How can I lose to this guy? I am gonna beat him next time' he thought as he gritted his teeth. _His punches to the dummy became harder and harder.

Naruto was still soundly asleep in his room. He then heard a sound.

**"Kit, Wake up."**

But he ignored it and continue sleeping.

**"Wake up, kit."**

He ignored again.

**"Wake up! You little!"**

His eyes suddenly shot open. "What is it Kurama, don't you see I am dreaming about Ramen?"

**"You little Ramen head, forget about it. I have something important to say."**

Naruto looked at the fox with a questioning face.

**"Look kit, I have watched your memories. And it seems that the captain a little suspicious about you."**

"Huh?"

**"She may think that you are hiding something."**

"So?"

**"What 'so'!? Tch, just be careful."**

"I am always careful."

**"What about the act you did yesterday? Drowning your teammates?"**

"Come on, it was just an accident. It wasn't that bad, right?"

**"Maybe, it's for you."**

"Alright, Kurama, I will be careful."

**"Hey kit, I think you should learn some more jutsu, you got from Sharingan. So you won't need Sharingan whenever you use those."**

"Yeah, you are right. I will learn some when I get some time."

He then heard someone opened the door. It was Inojin.

"Naruto-san?"

"Come on, just call me Naruto. I hate formalities."

Okay, Naruto. Let's go. Aika-san said she has something important to say."

"Alright. coming."

The boy then left the room. He quickly changed his clothes and picked up his sword and put it in the belt behind him. He then walked out of his room.

He saw that there were other members in the hall too. So he just sat next to Metal.

"Alright, now that everyone is here. I have something to say."

Everyone listened to her.

"Today, we are doing our first mission."

Naruto jumped up cheerfully. "Yahoo! It's been so long I have done missions."

"Naruto, could you please sit down? I am not finished yet."

"Oh right, sorry." he then sat down.

"It is just a C-rank mission. It's to wipe out a small organization called Zed which is terrorizing the locals in planet Satan."

"Just C-rank? We've been doing missions since 12 back in our world. It's going to be just a piece of cake." said the proud jonin.

"I won't say that. Cuz, here, missions are a lot more difficult."

"Hn."

"Anyway, we are going now. So, I will give you guys 10 minutes to prepare. Meet me at the hangar 7."

The team stood up from their respective coaches and prepared themselves. Their leader has already left them. After 10 minutes later, they all arrived in front of their leader. They then walked towards a small ship which could hold about 20 people.

They went inside it. Naruto just watched everything around him with surprise. He has never seen like that before. Once he has seen a flying ship from Land of Sky. But that ship is nothing compared to the size of their captain Marina's ship.

Once they reached inside, they sat down on their seats. He saw some kind of black strings hanging down from each seat. But he just ignored it. "Wear the seat belt Naruto." said the commander from the pilot seat.

"Huh?" he asked confusedly.

But the blond girl helped her.

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem." the girl replied with an eye smile.

The ship then started to take off.

About an hour later, they were approaching the planet Satan.

"Everyone wear the suits. The pressure is not same there. But it has oxygen. So we won't need masks."

The team nodded. And wore their respective blue suits with black pants. The looked like an armor. Naruto just put his sword on the side of his waist.

Their ship then opened and the 8 of them got off from the ship. The land around them was red. There was no sign of water around it. The ground was dry. There were also no sign of trees or plants. There was nothing but a plain red ground.

The ship then became invisible.

"Come on let's go to the locals." said their leader. They then started to follow their captain.

Soon they reached to a small village. They walked towards the chief's house. The kids who were playing, went inside to their house.

They didn't came at first because they thought that they were also people from Zed. But when they saw the Alliance symbol, they came out. Some were carrying their babies with them. The kids who went inside once also looked at them from the windows.

Soon the group reached the chief house. The chief came out from his hut. He saw the badge on Aika's suit. "Commander, please help us." he begged as he fell to his knees.

"Hey, you don't need to kneel." she said as she helped the man to stand up again. "...We are also here to help."

"They have been taking our men everyday to slave. They also sometimes took the children for their experiments."

Naruto heard this and clenched his fists. Taking children too is too much. They should at least spare them. Aika also noticed that. But she remained calm.

"We will try our best to save them. And destroy their base." said the commander.

"Thank you so much, But I am sorry that we have nothing to pay your deepest gratitude."

"That's not a problem. Come on, tell me everything you know about them..."

**An hour later**

The group walked out from the chief's house. "We will take care of them." said the leader.

"Thank you, we owe you a debt of gratitude." said the chief.

She then walked towards her squad. "Come on, let's go."

The squad then followed her.

**Near the base of Zed**

Metal, Saika, Inojin and Sakuro were waiting from outside. Sakuro was the team medic. Medics are the last one to die in battle so she waited outside. The others stayed outside because they have to strike when their teammates come back after rescuing the locals. The two teams, Naruto, Shikadu and Aika, Ino, separated their ways, sneaked inside the underground base in search of the locals who were captured.

While Naruto and Shikadu were sneaking through, they heard someone cried in pain from a room. They rushed towards the room and opened it. They then saw a woman being tortured by a man.

The man quickly looked who came. "Who are you!? What are you doing here?" asked the man.

"Shikadu."

The boy nodded.

He made a single hand seal. The shadow from his feet extended and paralyzed the man. A hand started to form from the shadow and it travel to the man's neck. "**Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu.**"

The shadow hand crashed the man's throat.

Naruto and Shikadu ran towards the woman and freed her from the ropes which tied her hands and legs.

"Thank you for saving me." said the woman. Some parts of her clothes were torn apart.

"You can save the thanks for later, you need to tell us where they kept the other villagers." said Naruto.

The woman nodded.

**With Commander and Ino**

They both were searching for the villagers. But they found a room which seems like a control room. They then heard someone coming from the control room and quickly hid behind a wall.

"Guys, when will the Detroids come?" said one of the man.

_'Detroids?' thought the commander._

"I don't know, they said they will come today." replied other one.

"That's good. Cuz we are going to crush this planet today."

The two men then walked towards other room.

The girls came out from their hidings.

"We need to inform this to others." suggested Ino.

The commander nodded. "Detroids are some how involved in this. And they are about to destroy this planet. We have to be quick." she said through radio.

"Roger." replied the squad members.

"Naruto, Shikadu, have you found out where the prisoners are?" asked the commander.

"Yes commander. We are on our way out of the b-. Ahhh" they then heard someone shouted through radio.

"What is it?" asked the commander.

"It's the Zeds. They found out where we are. W-" They lost contact with them.

"What about you guys from the outside?" asked Commander.

"We are surrounded. They appeared out of nowhe-"

"Shit."

Someone opened the door. And about 20 men came into room. "You think you can hide from us. If you really think that, you all are about to be crushed." said one of the man.

The commander gritted her teeth.

**With the Squad from outside**

They were defending from the enemies who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They couldn't find a reason how the enemies saw them. A man rushed towards Saika with bare fists. So Saika just stabbed him with a kunai. The man smirked. The part where he got hit turned into smoke. _'What the hell?' thought Saika._

The man grabbed his hand and took the kunai and strike Saika back. He flipped back to avoid that.

Metal was also trying his best to hold the enemies. There were many of them. A big muscular man came out of the crowd and stood in front of them. Metal looked at his enemy and went into his fighting stance. He then rushed towards him.

Inojin used his super beast scroll to create two large lions which help him fight. He used his tento which he carried vertically behind his shoulder, to attack the enemies. Sakuro used her kunai to defend herself, too.

**With Naruto and Shikadu**

Naruto and Shikadu were leading the prisoners towards the exit. But the enemies were getting closer and closer towards the group.

"Shikadu, we have to hold them off!" shouted Naruto.

The boy just sighed. "Troublesome." muttered to himself.

"This is no time to be troublesome!" Naruto shouted back.

The boy did a hand seal and his shadow spread towards the Zeds. It suddenly formed spikes and pierced through the hearts of a lot of them.

Naruto also did a few hand seals and slammed his palm to the floor. "**Chidori Nagashi!**" Electricity flow through the floor towards the men and paralyzed them. _'I am lucky that I learned this technique on the ship.'_

**"Didn't I tell you it is useful?"**

_'Yeah, yeah, whatever ...'_

**With Commander and Ino**

Ino took out her kunai from a pouch. The men were surrounding them.

"Hehe, we are lucky. We can have some _fun_ with them after this." said one of the men with a perverted smile.

"Let's see about that." said the commander as her eyes turned red. She rushed towards him and bit his neck off. The man cried out in pain. She then separated from him and swallow the piece of meat she bit. The man died from loss of blood. Some of the men fell back a little in fear. "T-That's not possible." said one of them.

"What is not possible?" asked the other.

"T-The lost species."

All the man looked back at the purple haired girl.

"Yeah, I am a ghoul." A pair of red wings appeared behind her.

**With the Squad Outside**

Saika slashed his sword against the smoke man again. But he turned into stop. He has been trying to attack him. But the man kept avoid. _'Shit, I need a plan.' thought Saika._

The man then kicked him in the face and he fell to ground. "You're mine!" said the man as he turned into smoke and entered his body.

Saika then bursted out from the ground. He did a few hand seals. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" A large fireball was thrown towards his clone. The man tried to get out of there. But it was too late. The fire already caught him and turned him into ashes. He can't turn human form any longer.

Metal and the huge man was still fighting. But Metal's attacks didn't seem to have effect on the huge man. He stood in front of the man. There were only a few meters between them. He unwrapped some of his bandages from his hands.

Metal rushed towards the man and punched him. The man block it with his palm. But he disappeared in front of him. He reappeared from the back of the man's head and kicked his head. The man fell to the front a little.

He blurred out from the back and reappeared under the man. He used both of his legs and kicked the man in the chin. The man rose up.

Metal pushed himself up and kept kicking the man up. He then wrapped the man with his bandages. "**Omote Renge!**"The two of them fell back to the ground, spinning.

Metal then jumped away from the man. The man fell dead, his head deep inside the ground.

Inojin's lions were also making a lot of kills. The three of them, saw Naruto and Shikadu came out of the underground base. Sakuro also saw this and tightened her gloves. She made a chakra enhanced jump. When she fell down to the ground. She focused her chakra on her fist and punched the ground.

The earth beneath them cracked and buried many of the enemies.

**With Commander and Ino**

She rushed towards one by one and killed them by using her kunai. Some of the men shot their guns at her. But her wings protected her from it. Her crystal shards shot them back again. She then jumped up to the air. "Ino, take cover."

She mixed her black chakra and did a few hand signs. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" A black fire ball was thrown towards the men. It burnt many of them.

Soon all of them died. She landed back on the ground. Her wings retracted back into her shoulder. Her eyes turned purple again.

They then heard something crushing the ground. "Come on let's get out of here before Sakuro destroy this place." said the commander. Ino then followed her.

**With the Squad Outside**

They have killed almost all the remaining members of the Zed. Naruto then saw two people coming towards his squad.

"Commander, Ino, you two alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, the prisoners are out right?" asked the Commander.

"Yeah, I have sent them back to the village."

'_Why am I feeling something is not right?' thought the Commander. _She then remembered what it was.

"Naruto, the De-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence, something landed in front of the squad. Her eyes widened when the smoke cleared and saw the symbol. The other squad members ran towards their commander.

"What the hell is that!?" asked Naruto. The ship then opened and smoke came out of it.

"Guys, be careful. This guy is S-rated, Kraton, the planet eater... of the Detroid. " said the commander.

Then a slim man walked out of the ship. He stretched out his hands.

"Man ... where the hell are the Zeds? I couldn't find them anywhere." said the newcomer.

He then looked at the group in front of them. ".. Do you guys know where they are?" asked the man.

"Yeah. You are about to meet them in hell soon enough." replied Naruto.

"Oh... you are tough talks coming from a boy who is about to die."

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"You guys stay back. I will handle him." said the commander.

"Oh, you are the commander, aren't you? Hmm ... such a big achievement for a pretty young girl."

"That pretty young girl is about to kill you." she said as she rushed towards him and punched him.

He caught her fist with his palm. "Hmm ... let's see about that." He quickly pulled her nearer to him and kneed her in the gut. Her wing blocked it for her. She then jumped back to separate from him. "A ghoul, huh? I thought they all are dead."

Aika gritted her teeth and rushed towards the man again to attack him again. But this time, the man grabbed her wing and pulled it towards him. His right arm then turned into a spike and cut her wing. He then crouched down and kicked her up in the chin. He then jumped up to deliver her a finishing blow. But his kick missed. A blond boy suddenly grabbed her and delivered a roundhouse kick to the man's chest. The man blocked the kick but landed back on the ground.

The blond boy also landed on the ground away from the man.

"Naruto?" asked Aika.

"Ya know, you don't need to fight alone." he said as he showed her that her squad members were fighting with the man. He then dropped the girl back to the ground.

"Come on, let's help them" said Naruto. She nodded and the two of them ran towards the man.

Saika suddenly threw a kunai towards the man's face but the man caught it with ease. It then exploded followed by a large fire ball and he fell back a little. Metal then appeared behind him and kicked him up towards the pink haired girl who was waiting to punch him with all her might. The man fell back to the ground, crashing it. Aika shot her crystal shards towards the man.

Shikadu then did a hand seal and the shadow extended towards the man. "Kagemane no Jutsu, Success!"

But the man could feel he couldn't move as freely as before but he got up from the ground and started to pull out the shards. Shikadu started to sweat. _'Troublesome..'_

"**Choju Giga.**" 2 tigers came out from the scroll and bit down the man. The man kept struggling.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu.**" Ino then fell to the ground. The man stopped struggling.

Naruto rushed towards the man, pulled out his sword and sliced him in half. Blood splashed out from the both halves of the man. He sheathed his sword.

"I think he's done." said Naruto.

But to their surprise, threads made of blood came out from both halves of the man and the two parts rejoined. His hand suddenly get bigger. Huge black hands bursted out from his arms. The arm swung in their direction.

"Watch out!" shouted Aika as she jumped away. The other members also jumped away to avoid it.

His body started to turn bigger and bigger. A huge tail bursted out from his back. It then split into numerous. The tails started to rampage around the area.

"What the hell is that?" asked Saika. Aika's eyes widened.

"It's ... his true form."

The black creature roared in anger. The creature only had a single eye which is in the center of his lion-like head. It also had two huge legs and numerous tails. It continued to grow until it reached the size of 2 buildings. It combined its tail and swung it towards the squad and all of them were sent flying back. It roared in victory.

The some of the squad members got up from the ground again. But most of them, had lost their will to fight back. Only Aika, Naruto, Metal and Inojin were still standing.

"Everyone ... get out of here. I will handle this." said Naruto.

"Naruto, it's not time to joke. You can't beat this thing alone." said Aika.

He looked back at her. His eyes were no longer blue. It turned red with three tomoes each. Her eyes widened. _'Sharingan?'_

He started to run towards the creature. The creature sent its thick tail to pierced him. But Naruto jumped up to avoid it and continued running towards the creature on its tails. It suddenly swung up and Naruto was sent in the air. It then split into numerous tails and attack him while he was falling. But he took out his sword and blocked them all and landed on the ground.

Suddenly a tail emerged from the ground. It missed him but knocked his sword out from his hand. The creature's hand turned into spikes and shot towards Naruto.

Naruto took out his kunai in both of his hands and spun them in his palms. He then deflected all the spikes which were thrown towards him with the help of his Sharingan, which kept spinning all the time.

He jumped up towards the creature, quickly grabbing his sword, which was still spinning in the air. The sword was suddenly coated with electricity. A clone then popped into existence. The clone clapped his hand and pushed Naruto from the feet using his wind chakra enchanced palm. Naruto pierced through the creature's eye right in the center.

"**Kirin!**" A dragon made of pure lightening chakra flew down from the dark cloud above them and bit the creature down from the neck. The dragon electrolized it. The creature screamed in pain. It then fell down to the ground lifeless.

Naruto sheathed his sword again and walked towards the group who were still watching him with awe. What would've taken a whole army to defeat, was accomplished by him in a few minutes. They never thought that Naruto was _that_ strong. They were still in shock.

"Are the C-rank missions here also this hard?" asked Naruto as he reached towards the group. His eyes turned blue again.

They were still in shock. But Aika recovered first. "Ho-How did you ...?"

"... um .. I just got some help from the Sharingan." he said casually.

Unknown to them was that the creature started to move again and getting bigger and bigger as the time goes.

Other members also started to recover from their shock.

Aika then saw that the creature evilly smirked and swung his arm towards Naruto. "Watch out!" she shouted. But it was too late. The hand has already hit him and took him away with it. But the smirk turned into a frown when it felt something rough was resisting.

When a smoke cleared, some kind of black rib cage was surrounding around Naruto. Naruto's eyes were red agian. But this time, they were no longer tomoes, it formed a strange pattern.

_'Mangekyou Sharingan. H-How is this possible?' thought Saika._

The creature raised his hands to slam Naruto into the earth. But this time the skeletons turned into an armored one. A huge crater was formed in that area. The creature roared again and enlarged again until it became as big as a continent.

"**Susano'.**" It then turned into a complete body Susano' with 4 hands, 2 blades on each side of its waist and a pair of red eyes.

The other squad members watched him in disbelief. They have never seen something like that before.

The creature shot his spikes towards him. But there was no effect on Naruto's Susano'. The black Susano' then took out his swords from both sides. The creature swung his tail again. But the Susano' quickly cut it off. He then used his other sword to slice the creature. But the creature blocked it with his spiky hand. The creature used its other hand punch Naruto's Susano' but the Susano caught it with his third hand.

The fourth arm took out a sword and cut off both arms of the creature. The creature is now defenseless.

All four arms of Susano took out the swords. Susano' then sliced the creature into four pieces. The creature didn't even have time for scream. It fell dead for real this time...

* * *

_Detroid: It was an organization founded together with Alliance. It was a military organization of Alliance. But Alliance found out their secrets. So they banished the Detroids. But they reappeared again after a few years later. No one knows where their base is. The Detroids started to terrorize across galaxies. The Alliance still can't find out what the Detroid's plans are. The secondary goal of the Alliance was to eliminate all the Detroids. __The Detroids include many S-rated criminals, for example Kraton, the planet eater._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How is it? The fighting scene a bit weird for me. And Naruto's Susano' is the same as Sasuke (except it had four arms, armor color and eye color. ) Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.  
**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Life on the Ship

**Yo! I am back. Sorry for taking so long. I was a little bit busy these days. Anyway, Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Naruto. ;)**

**Published: 18/2/2019  
**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: 18/2/2019**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Life on the Ship  
**

The Shinobi squad has returned to the mother ship. When they arrived, it was already night. Their squad leader told them to get back to their room. They had some rough time. But for her, she couldn't go back to her room yet. She still had to report to the captain.

The squad members were walking with Naruto towards their room. Ino changed into a fangirl mode, which Naruto hated so much. But he didn't show it. She started to say things like 'Naruto this or Naruto that'.

Others were asking Naruto how he created huge black armored avatar. He said that it was because of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and its name is Susano'. But when they asked him about the Sharingan, his expression changed sad. And didn't reply. The squad members also noticed this and didn't push him too much.

While all the other squad members were happily walking back to their rooms, although they almost died a few hours ago if it wasn't for Naruto, Saika remained silent. He was deep in thought. Saika, himself, was an Uchiha and he still couldn't awaken Mangekyou Sharingan. How could an Uzumaki, who wasn't even an Uchiha, awaken it? He was pissed at that. He wanted answers. But Naruto didn't tell anything. He just shrugged it off or changed the topic.

Soon, they reached to their respective rooms. They were all so tired. They had a rough mission. So they quickly fell asleep. For Saika, he was still in anger. He wasn't pleased with what Naruto had achieved. Naruto was just ... Naruto. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep.

**With Aika**

"Mission Report." said the captain.

"Hai, we accomplished the mission although we had some difficulties..." said Aika.

The captain furrowed her brows.

"After we had successfully destroyed the Zed's base, we encountered with a Detroid."

"A Detorid?"

"Yes, ma'am. It seems like the Zeds were working with the Detroids."

"So, what happened?"

"Right, after our raid, an S-rated Kraton, the planet eater arrived."

The captain's eyes widened.

"But we defeated him..."

Her expressions turned into surprised. She never thought that their squad would be powerful enough to defeat a S-rank criminal. That's why she gave them an easy C-rank mission which was to wipe out Zed's base.

"It's more like 'Naruto' than 'we'..."

"What?"

"Yes, ma'am. At first, our squad's combined attacks defeated Kraton. But he turned into his true form. However Naruto managed to defeat it..."

"How did he defeat it?"

"It appears that he had Sharingan..."

"Isn't Sharingan a dojutsu only an Uchiha can awaken?" asked the captain confusedly.

"Yes, ma'am. Naruto's Sharingan seems more powerful than Saika's."

"What do you mean more powerful?" she asked curiously.

"His is Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan..."

Her eyes widened. It's nearly impossible for someone who is not Uchiha to achieve this stage of Sharingan.

"How did he awaken it?"

"I am afraid I don't know. He just shrugged it off whenever we asked him about it."

"So this mission turned into a S-rank, huh?" captain muttered to herself. "...What do you think about his rank?"

"I think he would be SS-rank at his full power or more than that." replied the commander.

The captain leaned back to her chair and thought for awhile.

"Alright, take a break for tomorrow. You all had your rough time. That means you, too. Don't just always go training. And also, promote Naruto to co-leader of the team."

"Yes, ma'am. If there is nothing left, I am gonna take my leave."

The captain nodded. She saluted her captain and left the room.

**At Aika's Room**

She changed into her white shirt and short jeans and went straight to her bed.

But she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what happened today. She had been many missions like that. But she had never seen someone handle something like that alone.

Her thought then came into her fight with Kraton. She would've have been dead if it wasn't for Naruto. She had heard that no one had ever survived his finishing kick. When she thought that Naruto carried her bridal style, she blushed slightly. _'What's happening to me? He just saved me. Of course, he had to carry me like that.' she thought to herself._

Whenever she think about it, her heart skips a beat. She still couldn't figure out why. She couldn't help herself. _'Why am I even thinking this? I am a commander. I have to control myself.' she thought._

With that final thought, she fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

**With Shinobi Squad**

All of them were in their squad hall which is just outside their rooms. But Naruto was still soundly asleep in his room. Their commander messaged them that she had some good news for them. So they were waiting for her.

The door then opened. And their commander walked inside. She was in her white shirt and short jeans. She looked around and saw that there was everyone except Naruto.

"Someone go and grab Naruto." she told them.

"I will get him." said Ino enthusiastically.

"No! You sit down. I will go get him." said her brother.

He then walked towards Naruto's room. Aika just sighed.

Soon the two of them came back to the hall. Naruto's still in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes, walking towards a couch. "What is it, Aika-chan?" he asked while yawning.

She became disappointed at him. "Really? I don't even want to tell the good news anymore because of you."

"Huh? What did I do wrong?" he asked confusedly.

She just sighed.

"You were just promoted to co-leader of this squad by the captain."

"Huh? What is co-leader?" he asked confusedly again.

"It means that you are the leader of this squad without me. You have to lead the squad if I am not around. Is that clear enough for you?" she asked, starting to get unpatient.

"Oh, I get it. But why did she promote Shikadu to co-leader. He is the team strategist and he will be a lot better than me."

"Don't ask me about that. I don't know. Maybe because of the power you displayed during your last mission."

"Oh, ..."

"Anyway, the captain told us to take a break. We won't be doing missions for today." said Aika.

"Man,... it's going to be so boring." said Naruto disappointedly. Saika then walked into the training ground and slammed the door shut.

"Anyway, I am going to go. But be ready for tomorrow mission." said Aika as she walked out of the hall.

When Naruto looked at the couch, he saw that Shikadu was already asleep in his couch. Ino just kept staring at him. While Inojin was starting to get annoyed of it. Metal was also saying about Youth. Sakuro was also reading a book. He remembered something and walked back to his room to change his clothes.

**An Hour Later**

Naruto was walking around the ship. He just arrived a few days ago. So he hasn't been to all places of the ship. The only place he had been were hangar, clothes store, their squad hall and hospital. There were a lot of places left for him to see. He also wanted to know what types of things he can get here.

He has been to a weapon shop and bought some kunai and shurikens. Some of his old ones were totally blunt. He used some money he got from yesterday's mission. After he had bought he left the shop and continued his journey around the ship.

**"Kit, you got lost, aren't you?" asked Kurama.**

"No, why do you think that?" Naruto asked back.

**"Cuz you just left this place remember?" said Kurama as he pointed the building in front of him.**

"What the hell? How did I arrive back to this weapon shop?"

**"Need a little help, my idiotic jinchuriki?" insulted Kurama.**

"Shut up, furball. I know where I am going. I don't need your help."

**"Hn, let's see about."**

Naruto was busy arguing with Kurama and bumped into someone in front of him. "Sorry." he said. He then noticed who she was.

"Oh, Aika-chan, ..."

"Naruto ..." said the girl.

"Um ... can you help me with something?" he asked.

"What? You got lost again, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think you are right."

**"I thought you knew where you were going." taunted Kurama.**

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"Huh? Something wrong?" asked the girl confusedly.

"Oh, sorry. Um ... it's just that I heard something strange. Just nevermind."

**"Oh, something strange? Isn't it a giant fox sealed inside you?" taunted Kurama.**

_'Come on, I am trying to concentrate here.'_

"Okay, if you say so... now come on, let's go. We are blocking the way and people are starting to look at us."

"Oh, right."

The two of them started to walk.

"So Naruto, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know I am just looking around the ship. I thought there might be a lot of things I haven't seen before. The ship is also very big."

"Yeah, you are right. I even hadn't been to all the places in this ship."

"Really? The ship is that big?"

"Yeah."

"So, what about you? Where are you going?"

"Huh? Me? I also don't know. I don't feel like training. So I am also just like you, looking around the ship."

"Wow, that's great. So, we can accompany each other. This might be fun." he said happily.

After walking and talking to each other for a few hours, they arrived in front of a restaurant. Naruto's stomach made a really embarrassing sound. "Um ... sorry about that." he said. He hasn't eaten since the last mission. He didn't even have dinner last night. He just slept feeling really tired. He still hasn't recovered from his millions of years long coma.

"Come on, Let's have some lunch. I also haven't had breakfast." she said as she walked inside the restaurant. Naruto followed her.

When they entered, they were greeted by the waitress. She led them towards a table. The waitress waited for their orders.

"I will take fried rice with chicken." said Aika.

"One Bowl Of Miso Ramen, please." said Naruto. The waitress left them after writing down their orders.

"Ramen? You sure?" she said.

"Yeah, Why not?"

"It's not good for health, ya know."

"Nah, How could the food of Gods be not good for health?" he asked.

"Food of Gods?" she asked confusedly.

"Yeah, It is the best food I have ever ate."

"You must've ate nothing other than Ramen. Cuz there are a lot more which are better than Ramen."

"I don't think they would be as good as Ramen. Anyway, I thought you can't eat like ... humans."

Her expression changed a little. "How do you know about that?" she asked.

"I heard others talking about Ghouls. I heard that you were the ... last one."

"Yeah, everyone on my planet died when a disaster happened."

"Disaster?"

She nodded. "The Judgement Day. Humans tried to wipe out all of us using a bio weapon. But something goes wrong with it. It killed two third the population of both humans and ghouls."

Naruto kept listening to her story.

"Only my older brother and I survived. But, ..."

Naruto waited her to continue. He could see tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Detroid's ships arrived to our planet. It appears that they tricked humans and gave the bio weapon to take over our planet. My brother ... he told me to run. I was still young at that time. I couldn't do anything. One of his friends grabbed me and took me with him. That's the last time I saw my brother..."

The waitress came back and put the plates on the table. "Here's your orders..." She then walked away.

Aika wiped out the tears which were about to flow down to her cheeks.

"Soon Alliance's ships arrived. But they were too late. I met with captain. They developed a medicine which help us to eat like humans. That's why I can eat like humans now. And I have been staying here since I was 10, training to become stronger. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. But still, I am not strong enough."

"Once someone told me that 'When a person has something precious they want to protect, they can become truly strong.' That is what I believe. If you keep fighting for your precious people, you will become truly strong." He picked up his chopsticks and started eating Ramen. Soon he finished. Aika was still eating her fried rice.

Naruto ordered again. But this time he ordered two more. Aika didn't say anything but continue her lunch. When she was finished, she saw that there were about tens bowls beside Naruto. She watched him in awe.

"H-How can you eat so fast and so much?" she asked.

"What can I say? It's the food of Gods." Naruto paid the bill and the two of them walked out of the restaurant.

The two of them continued their tour until evening came. They have arrived many places. They are now walking back to their District. On their way, they were talking about each others life experiences.

"Really? Your Sensei that late?"

"Yeah, we had to wait for 6 hours for him to arrive. He told us to not to have breakfast. So neither of us had it."

She just laughed slightly. "You guys might be starving."

"Yeah ... but on that day, he taught us something important."

The girl looked at him.

"'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are called trash, but those who don't treasure their comrades are worse than trash.' That's what our Sensei taught me."

Some one then interrupted them. "You two can't enter here." The two of them looked who it was. It was a guard.

"Huh? Why?" asked Naruto.

"This is Couple District. Only couples are allowed here."

"Huh? If we don't cross here, there will be a long way to return back to our District."

"I am sorry. I can't allow you to pass here."

They then heard someone shouted. "Hey what's happening?"

They turned around and saw it was a man. "Sir, these two people said that they need to pass this Couple District. And they are not couples."

He then saw Aika. "Oh, it's commander. Let them pass."

"Hai." said the guard as he walked away.

"Thanks for helping." said Aika.

"No problem. I am glad that I meet you." the man said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you are the captain's left hand man. More like woman?"

She nodded.

"Anyway, I will just let you pass. But you two have to act more like couples if you go pass there. Else, I might face some problems."

"What do you mean by acting more like couples?" asked Aika confusedly.

"You know, just holding hands. That would be enough." the man said.

Naruto and Aika just looked at the man.

"Well, I am taking my leave." he said as he walked away.

Naruto suddenly held her hand and her heart skipped a beat._ 'What is wrong with me? This is just holding hands.'_ They started to walk inside the District. She was slightly blushing. The two of them continued walking. Some people around them were kissing, some were hugging in the middle of the streets. But no one seemed to care. Everything seemed normal. They were also doing their _things_ with their girlfriends or boyfriends.

Naruto then saw Aika was heating up a bit. "You alright? You seems a bit red." he asked confusedly.

"Y-Yeah, I am fine. I-It's nothing."

"If you say so..."

_'Why am I blushing? This is just holding hand.' she thought to herself._

_'She seems a bit weird.' thought Naruto confusedly._

They continued their walk. Soon about 30 minutes later, they reached out of the Couple District. Aika remained silent the whole time. The two of them stopped holding each others hands. Soon they arrived back to their District.

"I-I am going back to my room." said Aika with a slight blush as she walked away from him.

"Okay..." said Naruto. He then walked back to his squad hall which is joined with his room.

Soon, Naruto arrived back to the hall. He saw no one was there anymore. So he just walked towards his room and entered it. He then threw himself onto the bed. "Man, I still haven't been to every places in the ship although I took a whole day. What a huge ship."

**"Yeah, you are right. I am also amazed how big the ship is." said Kurama.**

He rolled to the side. "Maybe that's why Aika still hasn't been to all places. Speaking of her, what's wrong with her today? She has been acting weird since the Couple District." he asked confusedly.

**"You know, you still need to learn a lot about girls." said Kurama.**

"Come on, I have been traveling with Ero-Sennin for 2 years. Of course, I know about girls."

**"Really? So tell me. What's happening to her?"**

"Easy. She was missing her older brother."

Kurama started to laugh his ass off. **"Really? You really think that?" he asked between laughs.**

"What!? Aren't I right?"

**"Never mind kit, But I am sure you will never learn about girls even if you stay two more years with your perverted teacher." said Kurama. **

"Say what!?"

**"Just let it be. You need to sleep. You might need your energy tomorrow. With your luck, I am sure you will face a tough mission."**

"Yeah, yeah, whatever furball. I am just gonna sleep. Good night, ... Kurama."

**"Good night, Naruto ..."**

* * *

_Alpha Space Ship: It's the biggest space ship of Alliance. It became a military space ship after Detroid had been banished. Although it is a military space ship, there were other things in the ship like shops, restaurants, sport fields, etc. In some places, there were festivals going on eg Couple District. The ship was like a huge country. It's said that previous captains couldn't even reach the end of the ship.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How is it? Like it? Is it too fast? I don't know. Maybe this is so fast. Anyway, I won't make them became couples so early in the story. See ya in the next chapter. Oh, the next chapter will be a little late too. Sorry about that.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
